


Summertime in Alhambra

by zinujone (haze221b)



Series: Recuerdos Vividos [4]
Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Romance, Self-Harm, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/zinujone
Summary: Yoo Jin-woo's fate is no longer bearable for him as he was being tested in his capacity to live but Jung Hee-ju returned to his life like a spark of magic.One shot rewrite for Episode 11 of Memories of the Alhambra and the missing scenes from the Third Charm ficlet.
Relationships: Jung Hee Joo & Jung Se Joo, Jung Hee Joo/Yoo Jin Woo, Jung Se Joo & Yoo Jin Woo
Series: Recuerdos Vividos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965610
Kudos: 2





	Summertime in Alhambra

**GRANADA**

**2022**

Director Park Seon-ho booked a flight to Barcelona for a business trip with the intent of visiting the branch of the company after it reached new heights because of the current success of JOne Holdings when NEXT was released. Adding a new server means the game can be played in Barcelona. Seon-ho will also be visiting Granada on a personal trip as he will be attending the marriage of his friend, CEO Yoo Jin-woo and Jung Hee-ju. They married at the San Miguel Church where they only invited Hee-ju's immediate family and a few close friends for the important day to remember. It was a private affair, none of Jin-woo's business partners and investors knew about his relationship with Hee-ju. 

Later in the evening, they held a reception at the bayview of the Alhambra Palace in Sacromonte District while overseeing the beauty of Granada. The newly wed danced together during the night, some friends of Hee-ju in Spain attended the occasion from the Andalusia travel agency, Alcazaba Café and Bellindo Guitar Workshop joined with her memorable day. When they danced together, Jin-woo apologized about his actions back then. Although, he admitted that he was confused about his feelings for her ever since she ran towards the train station, "I'm sorry about the past that I ruined you but I'm still thankful we ended up this way. I love you, Hee-ju." It was the most defining moment for both of them to conclude their entire relationship that is tested through time and the heavier circumstances along the way. His return from the reality, and embracing her world was the best choice he made for his life, having no regrets at his end. He has a new family and he would no longer feel alone. 

The following day, Jin-woo stayed in Café Alcazaba for a brief moment. He was informed by Choi Yang-ju that news articles about his third marriage were already circulated in Korea but journalists have no idea about who his new woman is. He sent a video footage of the latest scoop they found on Ever.com. It was also discussed during an evening show that Go Yu-ra was the informant about his new wife. "Oh, Mr. Jin-woo got married to a 31 year old woman who used to run a hostel in Spain. She juggles everyday life as a tour guide, waitress, in-house translator and by making guitars. She runs a business of her own too in Ilsan. Let's see how this future relationship will bring or he may end up getting another divorce again," an entertainment reporter said in the scoop. 

A commenter of the said entertainment show also reacted from this Hollywood life of CEO Yoo Jin-woo in his failed marriages, "She worked hard right? We also know that she was the rumoured sister of the actual game developer of J One's NEXT. No wonder he was stuck with her." 

For the whole day, they scheduled their day by playing the game together with Hee-ju. NPC Emma was modified from the errors. Moreover, she's only accessible to the Granada and Seoul servers. 

Hee-ju brought up the articles about their marriage while watching NPC Emma playing the guitar, "You saw the news right? It's Yu-ra who spilled the beans." 

"Yeah, my filthy ex-wife. She can’t hardly get over. Maybe she's suffering from her own marriage too but it hardly matters," Jin-woo told his wife. 

**SEOUL**

**THREE YEARS AGO**

Yoo Jin-woo reached a turning point where everything that he achieved, he worked hard for his entire life and fell down with no possibility of recovery. The worst case scenario has been fulfilled and it is only the beginning which Jin-woo did not foresee in his life. He felt the intense guilt running through his veins as there would be no point in living anymore, he is skeptical in the power of the Almighty to change his ways, every single situation leads him to his own dark paradise. The more he immerses himself about it, the more he floods himself with alcohol. The valium he consumes to keep him sane from his delusions, he no longer feels dependent on it and he wants to scrap out the IV fluids because he can no longer move forward. There's no reason for him to live a well lived life, might as well end it for good. On a gloomy night in his hotel room when the servers were shut down, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp kitchen knife. He's contemplating on what to do with this knife, for a moment he was breaking down from losing the people who were by his side until the hurdles of the game messed thoroughly the once blissful life that he had. Jin-woo stabbed himself in the part of the abdomen including the lower parts of his body which would form stab wounds, knowing it was the right choice for him, as the blood flowed to his clothes, he slightly smiled on how he was satisfied with what he had done for himself,  _ "I'm sorry, everyone. The rumours were true," _ until a few minutes later he lost his consciousness. As Hee-ju arrived in Seoul a few hours ago after her visit in Granada, she called Jin-woo's phone number multiple times but he's not answering. Hee-ju has a bad feeling about it and she trusted her guts this time. She called Yang-ju to visit Jin-woo's home immediately where they found used beer cans and bottles in almost the entire parts of his home. Hee-ju entered his room but he's not there. Until Yang-ju saw blood dripping on the kitchen floor. It was Jin-woo who tried to kill himself. He checked his pulse but remained unconscious. They tried to call an ambulance and proceeded to the hospital where Jin-woo will be given an emergency surgery and they will be running tests for him. Hee-ju ordered Yang-ju to contact Park Seon-ho from JOne Holdings to stop the rumours from spreading about Jin-woo's attempted suicide. It will be worse for the company if news comes out of this tragic accident. In the span of eight hours, Jin-woo is transferred to a private room suite of the hospital. Hee-ju stayed with him for the rest of the evening, and she decided to take care of him weeks later until he woke up. Grandma and Min-ju visited him but he's in critical condition, as there is no possibility for Jin-woo to wake up the same day because he lost lots of blood from his stab wounds. 

Four hours later in the following week, Hee-ju weeped as she held his hand, this is not the sight that she wanted to witness. "Why did you do this? I had high hopes with you. I want to be with you but you decided to end your life for nothing? I hope God will forgive me that I desire to be with you alive." She fell asleep with him, but Jin-woo woke up with her at his sight. She saved him again, allowing him to shed a tear seeing her by his side. As Hee-ju woke up, she saw a healed Jin-woo staring at her for the entire time. Uttering the short but precise words for her, "Thank you. It's more than enough. I really thought no one was here anymore to be by my side. I could've died. I'm such an idiot. I am consumed by the loneliness and guilt that it haunted me the past few days. I'm a monster. Am I truly believable?" He shed a little tear on how circumstances were deeply against him as if fate entrusted him bad fortune but he chose to give up. Jin-woo tried to get up but the pain from his lower back was intense and his anesthesia isn't worn off yet. Hee-ju stopped Jin-woo from moving and she reclined the hospital bed for him. "What is it?" she said. Jin-woo held her right cheek, and decided to give in with his feelings by kissing her dainty lips for that hauntingly beautiful evening where darkness enveloped the whole sky as the rain continued to pour madly in the window. A real rain. It's now Jin-woo's turn to protect the woman she loves. 

The next morning, as they woke up, Jin-woo held her hand as proof that they're dating each other. Seon-ho visited Jin-woo, and found out the truth from his hospital records. He disliked his choice and reprimanded his brother-like friend. "What the hell did you do?! I'm so mad." Jin-woo answered him sarcastically about his whining, "Why? It is highly appropriate, I have no one. Hee-ju saved me. You should thank her." 

Seon-ho brought lunch for the two of them and was curious about their relationship with each other. Jin-woo told him it only happened. It's love, something that he cannot predict in his emotions, neither he feels possessive over a woman nor looking for one, "I feel optimistic that it's my turn to switch the button of restarting myself from my goals. I have, not only, my support system but also someone whom I can rely on to my emotions. These are only fragments of what I felt but I hope she survives." 

Hee-ju surprisingly reacted, "Shall I give you your first proper scolding? You're being mean to Mr. Park. You're also dull." 

"I told him back then that I also thought of dying before but he refused to believe me. Look at him now, whining when he decided to end our friendship," Jin-woo explained to her the situation back then to make her understand the ruckus of their friendship. 

**A YEAR LATER**

Hee-ju invited Jin-woo for a family dinner weeks later after his return to the real world. She wanted to introduce them to her family as her fianceé, and as a new addition after she got engaged weeks ago. Min-ju, being the person who hinted that they were together, was excited for their family's new beginning. She did so well after teasing them multiple times now that her ahjussi will become her new brother-in-law. As her grandmother served their meals, Yoo Jin-woo arrived in Ilsan with the fresh tulips and a perfume as a gift for her. Since it's only right for him to see her family in a formal way before their marriage. Se-ju was shying away from the dinner but Hee-ju convinced him to join because it's only the time for their family to be complete for dinner, Jin-woo included at the same table for meals. 

"Yoo Jin-woo, professor... daepyo nim," Se-ju greeted him. 

Jin-woo tapped Se-ju's shoulder, "You can call me by my name. I'm no longer a stranger to your family. I will be your new brother now." 

Se-ju seated next to her sister and Jin-woo, Sang-beom arrived just in time for dinner and brought a gift from the two. As they gathered altogether, Jin-woo managed to give a remark about their dinner, "So, we've come to a conclusion, I am marrying Hee-ju. Don't be so excited, but I'm thankful for her that she dealt with me." 

**THE PRESENT**

Yoo Jin-woo resigned as the company's representative after a decade of serving JOne. He wanted to oversee the Barcelona and Granada branch with Jung Hee-ju as they plan to move in there permanently. This would mean Hee-ju leaving her family in Korea but they promised to visit once a year. Although Jin-woo assured her that JOne, along with CEO Park Seon-ho to bond with their family often in order to overcome his loneliness in the city as they decided to migrate together. Se-ju manages the JOne's new research subsidiary and recently gets exhaustive schedules due to the demands as the representative of the Research venture of J One Holdings. Meanwhile, Min-ju participates in the training for idol groups in YD since she passed her audition and her sister agreed to do the next step. Sang-beom will also oversee the guitar workshop in Ilsan, with Jin-woo being consulted with the financial growth in the business. 

On the first day of September, as they started to move to Granada, they bought an apartment type house where Hee-ju framed their extended family photo. She designed the rooms with cream, beige paint to the walls including a vintage wallpaper for the living room. Jin-woo picked the leather chairs and sorted out his new collection of artificial intelligence books in the bookshelf as he will be having a business trip on schedule to a conference in London next year after his birthday. He also travels to Barcelona weekly to monitor the branch and gets home to Granada every night by train, which is no longer traumatic to him. As for Hee-ju, she returned to her travel agency work in Andalusia as a Senior Tour Guide for Korean visitors in the Alhambra Palace. She decided to continue her translating work and admitted herself to the prestigious music school from the Faculty of the Arts in Universidad de Granada. Jin-woo, somehow convinced her long ago to return into studying the classical guitar, this time Hee-ju is not turning back from every opportunity given to her career.

Their lives aren't woven from fairytales which are filled with ideation, but as a child learns to hope, the happy endings were an exception. A wishful thinking that you have to avail your own paradise by choosing to end what you started, either a mess or sudden stroke of luck. Jin-woo preferred to cross the finish line, his own happy ending that he created for himself. Now that Hee-ju is by his side, along the way, they will overcome the long yet bricky road of their new and exciting journey together, as a married couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an inkling about these lingering thoughts like what if Yoo Jin-woo really did commit suicide? As we all know, he is a strong person but his downfall ever since the game was bought by JOne made him the man who he is from the finale. Jung Hee-ju, on the other hand, worked so hard that she deserved a brighter future after being with Jin-woo. Her maturity is enough to say that he sincerely fell in love with her that despite all odds, she was there for him when no one else does.


End file.
